Game Set Win
by Kittenallie
Summary: Henry only thought he could get rid of Anne, but what if Anne outplayed him.
1. Chapter 1

Anne felt lost and alone, her husband had moved on and she had a sense of dread. She decided for once she would take control of her own life and make a decision that she knew would anger her family. She took a deep breath as she opened the doors to the privy chamber of the king, not caring who was around Anne made her stand. She had lost her son because of the whore Jane Seymour, she wasn't about to lose her life. Little did she know that the life she may have lost would be more than just her life as Queen of England.

"Your majesty, I have come to tell you I have decided I am going to retire from court to join a nunnery. I feel I have failed you, you majesty, and have decided to let you go so you can find happiness. All I ask my lord is that you treat our daughter right."

A hush fell over the room, everyone who was anyone at court was there including the Seymours. Henry was stunned. Did she know he planned to rid himself of her with false charges? Nobody had known his plan yet, he had only decided that he would have her executed for trumped up charges the night before. He was confused and more then a little angry. But all he could muster was to call her name as she left the room.

Anne sat in her chambers staring off into the distance. Could she actually do this? She loved Henry with all her heart, but she had lost him. She couldn't bear the thought of him with that whore Jane Seymour and knew he would use this to marry her but damn him if he thought he would get to decide how she left this marriage. She had her ladies already pack her clothes, and she had arranged an escort in the morning to Dartford Priory. Soon her father came barging in her chambers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Thomas had actually pulled is arm back to slap her when a hand grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Anne looked up to see Henry standing there. "Guards, take Lord Rochford to the tower." Anne had started to cry and Henry just stood there perplexed.

"Why are you doing this, Anne? Is this another one of your games? Well answer me." Henry ordered.

"No, it isn't a game Henry. I love you, I have always loved you. I always will love you, but I know now that you no longer love me. Henry our son is dead because I love you so much, and I let my jealousy get to me. Of course you just now saw how my father treats me, like I am a lowly servant meant only to obey him. Henry, I want you to be happy, and I see now I don't make you happy anymore. But I would like you to know, don't trust my uncle, Lord Norfolk."

Henry wasn't sure what to do, he was overjoyed he would get to marry Jane now. But he was a little more than upset that Anne had won in a way. He half wanted to tell her she couldn't do that, not because he loved her, but so he could enact his plan to rid himself of her for good. But she clearly planned her retreat and used the courtiers to make sure he couldn't make her stay. If he made her stay, he would never be able to just kill her now.

"Anne, then I give you permission to retire to the nunnery."

"Henry, may I be able to see Elizabeth from time to time?" She asked hopefully.

"I will think about it."

With that Henry left the room and went seeking the comforts of Lady Jane Seymour. Henry could hear the Seymours talking with Jane when he arrived at their apartments.

"Jane, you will be Queen soon." Edward told her bluntly.

"But how, the king is still married". Jane questioned.

"The concubine is retiring to a nunnery, she announced it in front of the entire court just now." Thomas added.

Just then Henry walked into the room.

"Thomas, I do not every want to hear you speak of the current Queen in that manner again." Henry scolded.

He told the Seymours to leave him with Jane. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Jane, you will be Queen soon and now I expect you to fulfill your duty." With that he led Jane to the bed.

"Please Henry, not until we are married" she pleaded with him

Henry had waited for so long with Anne, he wasn't about to allow Jane to play the same game completely. He had naively fallen for her marriage or nothing ploy, but Henry was angry with Anne and needed something to relax him. And unlike Anne, Jane did not love the king in the slightest. This was all about power for her ambitious family.

"Jane, I need you now." Jane ended up giving in to her king.

The next morning Anne prepared to leave her home, her daughter, the husband she loved so much for Dartford Priory. But Anne had one more thing to do. She called for Lady Madge Shelton, her cousin, and favorite lady-in-waiting.

"Madge, please take this letter to the King after I am gone. It's my final goodbye." Anne said half smirking.

"Yes, your majesty." Anne then took her leave. She told her brother goodbye, and asked Jane to please try and be patient with him.

Anne was gone, she had left the court she loved so much. Her husband had long abandoned her, and her family only wanted to use her. Madge had watched her leave, then turned to take her letter to the king.

Charles was sitting and talking with Henry about the events.

"Charles, I have decided that since Anne left on her own accord I will allow our daughter to remain legitimate and a Princess. Anne at least care enough about her duty and her child to not fight to keep this sham of a marriage."

"Your grace, are you to marry Lady Jane now?"

"As soon as it is known that Anne has left her place as Queen, the marriage will take place."

Just then Madge was led into the room.

"Your majesty, Queen Anne asked me to deliver this letter."

"Thank you Lady Madge." Henry looked at the woman who once shared his bed lustfully.

After Madge left the room, Henry read the brief note. When he finished he angrily slammed his fists into the table.

"What is it your Grace?" Charles asked. Henry just pushed the note to Charles to read, he was too angry.

**_Dearest Henry,_**

**_ I take my leave of you and the court that so easily condemned me as a whore and concubine. All I ask if you love your daughters equally and if you could try and reconcile with Lady Mary. I know now how cruel I was to her, all based on my own fears and insecurities. I love you still and will always love you. I hope your mistress gives you the son you crave, and hope that this child I am carrying is another beautiful girl like our Princess Elizabeth. You must remember the last night you came to my bed, the love we shared that night produced this beautiful child growing inside me and hopefully now that I am away from court and the hatred aimed at me from all present this child will be born healthy and strong. But know this, this is your child as much as Mary and Elizabeth and I hope you and your new wife will accept this child as much as I know you love your other children_**

**_With love always_**

**_Anne Boleyn_**

**_your humble servant._**


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was livid, if Anne was carrying a son then he would want the child to be legitimate and be his heir. And if that was the case he couldn't declare his marriage over to marry Jane.

"Your Grace, what will you do?" Charles cautiously asked. He never really cared for Anne, but had been appalled at how Henry treated her. And secretly he was quite impressed how Anne pulled this off. Even if Henry would never admit him and Jane were part of the reason Anne lost their son, the court all saw the truth. Jane seemed sweet, but Charles actually trusted her less than Anne.

Henry was fuming. "Well I can't marry Jane until after this child is born, I will not risk losing a rightful heir."

"Your majesty, if I might suggest, let nobody know of this pregnancy. I know you do not love Anne anymore, but you know she has enemies who might wish to harm her child especially now that she is not protected by your guards." Henry sighed, Charles made a valid point and if this was only a girl he did not want to cause such a scandal.

"What will you tell the Lady Jane?"

Henry wasn't sure, everyone knew that Anne was leaving for a nunnery by now. He wasn't going to marry Jane until he knew he had no heir, and if by chance Anne had a boy what would he do then.

"I'm not quite sure."

Henry had went looking for Jane, he would have to tell her something but what he did not know.

"Jane, sweetheart." Jane looked up at him and smiled.

"Henry, my love." She held back her disgust for him quite well, but she could tell he had something important to tell her.

"Jane, I have decided that you and your family should leave court this day."

"But we are to be married, and the Queen has voluntarily left you." Jane said confused.

"I am the King of England, and I do not want you here anymore." he said angrily. It was a lie, he craved her sweet touch but knew if he had her stay people would talk and he could not have that. Not while Anne was still Queen. And Anne would be Queen for a bit longer.

Jane started to cry, she had become quite good and faking this with him. She had faked quite a bit with him, including last night when he forced himself on her. She hated him more now, but for her own ambitions of power she kept up her game.

"My love, Anne is still my Queen, and will be for some time. After talking to my advisors, the best course of action is to keep Anne as Queen for a time while the country learns to adapt to this change. After some time it will be proclaimed that the Queen's rest in the country made her closer to God and wishes to dedicate her life to him." Henry felt that was a good story, and Jane was naive enough to believe it.

"Your majesty, how long do you think that will be."

"I would think we shall have to wait until after Christmastide, it would be better."

After Henry left Jane had sent for her brothers to tell them the news. They were shocked and rather perplexed.

"Jane, you should have pushed harder for us to stay."

"If we are gone, he will forget about you, Jane. He will move on, and the whore will somehow get him to love her again." Thomas added

"Well, we will just have to convince the king that he can not get rid of me."

"And how will we do that dear sister."

"Edward, the king will just be told I am with child of course. And he will believe it since just yesterday I had gone to his bed."

Jane had known she wasn't with child, her monthly courses actually started just this morning. She had explained in detail her plan with Edward and Thomas. She was sure the king would marry her then when he learned and then she would just fake a miscarriage. By then the she would be Queen.

Charles sat in his study, his wife Catherine was worried about him.

"Charles, my love what is wrong?"

"Just stuff that happened today at court."

Catherine just nodded, she never liked Anne and felt she had manipulated the king way too much.

"King Henry has asked me to investigate Lord Norfolk."

"But why?"

"Because Lord Rochford has been found guilty of treason against the queen."

"What did he do?"

"His majesty witnessed Lord Rochford trying to strike the queen, she warned him of her uncle then Lord Rochford confirmed her warning."

Catherine stared out the window, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. How could any man strike a woman she thought? Poor Anne, she was Queen and even her own family disrespected her. Catherine suddenly felt guilty for how she treated Queen Anne.

Anne on the other hand was quite content. She knew her news were infuriate Henry, and she couldn't help feel proud of herself knowing she screwed up his intent to marry Jane. That night, Anne slept better than she had in years. She slept through the night with her hand resting on her belly dreaming of better days for her and her child.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles had enough evidence against Lord Norfolk, but he just knew he had accomplices. He just didn't have anything to help him figure out who those men were. He knew he needed to search Lord Norfolk's estate and offices but would need help to do that.

"Your majesty, I have come to ask you for help in the matter tasked to me"

"What do you need Charles?" Henry asked gruffly. He had been hard to deal with ever since Jane was sent away, he did find comfort in several of the other ladies at court though. Henry just wanted this mess over with and to be back with his sweet Jane. As much as Henry wanted this child the Queen was carrying to be the much needed son, he secretly hoped it was a girl. It would be further proof that God did not bless this marriage, just like Jane had told him.

"I believe I have enough evidence against Lord Norfolk, but it appears he has others working with him. I need to search his estate and offices at court. I need proof as to who is conspiring against the both of your majesties." Charles wanted to make sure that Henry got that anyone working against the Queen was also against him. When he had learned of how abusive Lord Norfolk was to his own niece and seeing how he had befriended the Seymours he began to question their loyalty.

"I will send him to France on a mission, be quick and thorough with your search."

"Your grace, I have one more request."

"What is it?"

"I fear for the Queen's safety at the Priory. Too many know she has gone there, if her pregnancy is revealed someone may try to harm her and the child."

"And what do you suggest, I force her to come back to court?" Henry was displeased with the idea of welcoming her back to court for any reason.

"If I might suggest, the Queen could stay with Catherine and I until the birth. We could make sure our servants do not reveal the Queen is with us and if I may ask to have Lady Madge Shelton and Lady Mary Boleyn be brought as well to wait on her majesty. We have room enough to give the Queen her own rooms, and I would bar any of my own servants from entering her chambers therefore keeping pregnancy a close guarded secret."

Henry thought about this, why would Charles volunteer to guard Anne. Although Charles never said anything, Henry knew he never liked her. This alone made Henry start to wonder what really was going on. Was he being led astray? It was his own decision to get rid of her for Jane, wasn't it? Because of everything, he had already planned to have her murdered to be with Jane. Henry was so lost in his own thoughts he forgot to answer Charles.

"Your majesty, are you feeling well?"

"Oh, Charles, sorry I had just become lost in thought. I give you permission to bring Anne to your home and keep her safe."

Lady Mary had been brought to court a a few days ago by order of her father. He had not spoken to her or even seen her, so she really did not know what was going on. Chapuys had told her that the concubine had gone to a Priory and soon the king would remarry. She had heard talk of a Lady Jane Seymour, and that she was the complete opposite of Anne. Mary sat looking out the window in her room her father gave her.

"Lady Mary." She turned to see her father standing there.

"Your majesty."

"I assume you have been told of the Queen's retirement to a nunnery. This much is true, but it is only so she can heal from the devastating loss of our son." Henry hated having to perpetuate this lie, but he could not afford anyone knowing of the Queen's pregnancy. If it was girl, he would have the child raised by a noble family and Anne could go back to the nunnery and live out her life. If God smiled on them, it would be their son and he knew he would have to keep Anne as Queen. Henry told Mary how that loss made him realize how much he missed her and to reconcile with her.

"And the Queen.." Mary began to ask how the concubine would react.

"Lady Mary, it was the Queen's idea." Henry wasn't sure why he actually gave Anne credit for this, he could have said she would do as I say. Maybe because he knew Mary would then figure out it wasn't Anne all those years that pushed her away but him.

Mary was shocked. Why would Anne now want her father to reconcile with her? What was she up to?

After her father left, Mary sent to Chapuys. When he entered her chambers, Mary was sitting on the floor, tears in her eyes and a letter in her hand. She had found it tucked under a pillow on the bed, it was from Anne.

_**Dearest Lady Mary.**_

_** If you are reading this letter, than my request to your father to reconcile was upheld. I am so sorry for all the years of torment I caused you. I never should have allowed my fear and distrust guide my behavior, and should have tried better to befriend you. I know that would have been very difficult since in your eyes I took your father away from you. I wish I had the strength needed then that I have now to pull myself away from the man I love before more destruction is reaped upon innocent souls. I hope you find peace now, and I am truly sorry for my part in your pain.**_

_**Anne Boleyn**_

"Lady Mary?" Mary looked up at her old friend.

He sat on the flood next to her and she handed him the letter.

"Why are you crying?"

"I never knew."

"Knew what?"

Mary explained in detail to Chapuys how this brief note made her see Anne in a different light. She felt a kinship with Anne. One cemented in pain caused by her father. Anne may have taken her mother's place in her father's heart but it seems she didn't get to keep that place. Mary was smart enough to read between the lines, Anne knew she was going to be replaced by Jane Seymour. She left to protect her daughter from the pain she saw Mary go through.

"I do have more news for you Lady Mary."

"Yes"

"Lord Rochford, the Queen's father, is to be executed for treason against the Queen."

"What?"

"It seems he tried to strike his own daughter when she decided to leave. Your father actually stopped him, and through an investigation found evidence of other abuses"

Mary stood up, she had decided something. She may not like the Queen much, but she felt she understood her better now. She too had a father treat her poorly. She took the letter and threw it in the fire.

"Lady Mary why did you burn the letter?"

"Because, I don't want anyone to see it."

Chapuys looked confused and asked Mary to explain.

"Nobody is to know of this letter, it is proof that the Queen tried to reach out to me. I want this to be a secret, I need to figure out how I truly feel about the current royal situation. And I don't want anyone thinking I may side with the Queen over my own father."


	4. Chapter 4

When Charles arrived at Dartford Priory he was immediately brought before the queen. She looked so serene sitting in the garden, she was tending some beautiful roses.

"Your majesty" Charles said softly.

Anne turned to see Lord Suffolk standing before her. What did he want she thought. Did Henry send him to do his dirty work, to finalize the divorce so he could marry his whore.

"I am no longer Queen, just Anne. May I inquire why you have come to see me?"

Charles knelt beside Anne, she looked so innocent and helpless. She had only been away from court for a few weeks and yet she had already looked and seemed so different. "You majesty may we please speak in private?"

"Of course, Charles."

Charles began to explain all that was happening at court, from her father being arrested to her uncle being investigated. He explained to her how the king would only call their marriage over if she had a girl, and until then she was the Queen. Jane was sent away from court, and how Charles feared for her safety.

"Please Anne" he begged. "I do not feel you are safe here. You will want for nothing at my home, and you will have Lady Madge and your sister with you."

Anne looked at Charles, and the only thing she saw was kindness. He was truly worried for her. But from wasn't sure if it was from her uncle, the Seymours or the king.

"I accept your offer, Charles. And thank you for caring about me as a person, and not just the Queen."

Jane was giddy, today she was going to see the king and he would learn of her pregnancy. He would certainly declare his marriage over to marry her now. She was led into Henry's chambers only to see Henry with Lady Cecily Hartford on his lap. Jane was furious, not out of jealousy but this harlot was ruining her plans. Henry kissed Cecily on the cheek and dismissed her swatting her bottom as she left. Henry was sleeping with Cecily, but this scenario he devised to see what Jane's reaction would be.

She curtsied to her king.

"What do you want Jane?" Henry asked rather rudely.

"Henry, I am with child." Henry wasn't happy just annoyed. He had come to realize after Jane's departure he had no real feelings for her. He had gotten her into bed, and now he was done with her since he had Cecily's company on most nights. Jane looked at him longingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes your majesty."

Henry looked at her suspiciously. It had been just over two weeks since he took her. That was the only time he ever had her in his bed.

"I do not believe this "child" is mine" he stated bluntly.

Jane had not thought the king would accuse her of such a lie. Of course she was lying, but still he never had thought ill of her before.

"Your majesty, I have only ever been with you. I swear to you."

"If what you say is true, and you are sure you are with child then you will of course allow my physicians and the midwives used by the Queen her last pregnancy to verify what you say."

Jane didn't know what to say. She could agree then act naive about how her own body works. She could refuse and tell him that she isn't comfortable with strange doctors.

"Of course your majesty. I will see them tomorrow." She could fake a very earlier miscarriage tonight, then she would be fine.

"No, you will have them check you out today. A child of the king, bastard or not, should have the very best care."

Bastard, why would her child be a bastard. The king wouldn't marry her even if she was with child. What was going on.

The physicians came at once and Jane reluctantly submitted to them. A few minutes later Dr Butts left the room to report to the king.

"My lord, the lady is not pregnant."

Henry sighed, at least he would not have to worry about this getting out or back to Anne while she was pregnant.

Henry went into see Jane.

"So you lied. Did you think you could trick me into marrying you?"

"My lord, please."

"No, you are henceforth banished from court along with your entire family."

Weeks had passed and Anne had settled in nicely. Charles had gotten his chance to look through Lord Norfolk's private quarters and what he discovered was more shocking then he had thought. He gathered letters between Norfolk and Master Cromwell about the Queen. But the most alarming and damning one was too Lord Norfolk but unsigned. He must go to the king at once.

Mary had settled in nicely, and unbeknownst to her father she had heard his conversation with Jane. The fact a women would lie about a child disgusted her. This was a woman who was touted to be so pure and angelic, a polar opposite of Anne. More questions popped in her head, how much of her hatred for Anne was based on such horrible propaganda. Could Anne be innocent of so much she was accused of doing.

"Lady Mary, may I speak with you." Mary turned to see Charles standing in the doorway.

"Of course, Master Brandon"

Charles asked Mary how she had been and how she felt about being at court again. They spent a long while talking when Mary got up the courage to ask.

"Charles, do you know who chose to send me to Hatfield as a maid to my sister. Was it my father?"

Charles just nodded. So Anne hadn't been the one.

"Thank you is all she said." They talked a little longer, both beginning to think that maybe Anne wasn't who they thought she was all along. That maybe just maybe they had all been deceived into blaming her when the real culprit was the king and very ambitious courtiers. Mary had it on good authority that Jane was wanting her father to reinstate her, but yet she would fake a pregnancy. Something wasn't adding up and Mary was going to get to the bottom of it.

Charles excused himself and headed to see the king. He had to show him what he found.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne was looking out the window when there was a knock on her door. Madge had made her way over to see who it was, only Charles and Catherine knew Anne was here. When she opened the door she saw Catherine with Mary Boleyn. Anne turned to see her sister and ran to her. "Mary, I am so sorry for sending you away." She barely got the words out through her tears.

"Catherine, please come in and join us." Anne asked softly.

The four women talked for several hours, Anne asking excitedly about Catherine's pregnancy. And if Charles had told her more about his investigation.

"Charles has gone to see the king today. He didn't tell me what he found, or if he found anything." Catherine was still nervous around Anne. Anne had been nothing but gracious and nice to her but Catherine couldn't shake off her guilt for treating Anne poorly. She had too easily believed the rumors about the Queen.

Anne sighed and changed the subject once more."So do you have names picked out yet?" As Anne was talking she motioned to Madge to retrieve something for her.

"I made this for your baby," Anne stated handing Catherine a beautiful blanket.

Catherine was taken by surprise. "Thank you, your majesty. I will treasure it always."

"Please, just call me Anne."

"But, you are the Queen of England."

"Only as long as this child is inside of me, then Henry will divorce me to marry Lady Jane Seymour."

"No he won't" Mary interjected.

"Mary..." Anne looked at her sister confused.

"Well he had sent her away, he clearly doesn't want her."

"You know he only did that to make it seem that way."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling she is not wanted by him." Catherine added.

The news of Jane's lie had not spread far yet, and only just now was Charles learning of it. He entered Henry's chambers to see the king slumped in a chair.

"Your majesty?"

"Oh Charles, have you heard the newest scandal?"

"No, your grace."

"Well just this morning the Lady Jane came to me proclaiming she was with child."

"And..." but before Charles could finish.

"She is not, and henceforth she has been banished from court. I believe she thought this news would force my hand in marriage."

Charles continued to listen to the ranting king for what seemed hours. He was wanting to tell him what he found out about Lord Norfolk.

"Your majesty, I have concluded my search and it appears that Lord Norfolk conspired with Master Cromwell against your majesty through manipulation. I have found several letters from Master Cromwell to Lord Norfolk detailing steps to twist your emotions regarding the Queen."

"Show me your proof" Henry demanded. He didn't truly believe they would try such a thing. Charles handed him a stack of letters, one he kept in his hand. That one he would show him last, for he knew that blood would be spilled based on the contents.

Henry read the letters, certain sentences popping out to him. He had been made a fool, and that caused him to actually think of murdering his wife. All because of people wanting more power than they had already been given.

_**"Lord Norfolk, if I might suggest we find a young lady to push in front of his majesty one he would not be able to resist" **_

_**"Your suggestion of the Lady Jane Seymour is an excellent choice, her brothers will certainly help in the matter."**_

_**"In a few months the king will tire of the Queen's temper and get rid of her. We were quite fortunate the harlot lost her child."**_

"HOW DARE THEY TRIFLE WITH MY EMOTIONS" Henry yelled as loud as he could.

"Your majesty, please, calm down."

"Calm down, how can I calm down."

"You must, for you have yet to read this last letter. I do not know who wrote it to Lord Norfolk for it is unsigned, but it is clearly not from Master Cromwell." Henry snatched the letter from Charles' hand and began to read it aloud.

_**Dearest love,**_

_** We can only hope now the King will rid himself of the harlot. The poison you supplied me did not actually cause her death, but it did something far more sinister. She lost the baby, a son. I know now the King will blame her, and will make sure to get her off the throne. Nobody will suspect me, they will just blame the Queen. Her temper and jealousy of the King's affections will be a perfect combination to cause her stress. We also lucked out the King had been injured, and the evil way you told her that the "King was dead" to scare her was brilliant my love. I hope to be in your arms soon.**_

The handwriting looked vaguely familiar but neither Charles or Henry could place it.

"Anne, my sweat Anne. I must go to her, and explain."

"No your majesty, you must not see her."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she still has enemies, and they may figure out she is not at Dartford anymore and if you were to show up to my estate they may just figure it out." Charles also didn't want the King anywhere near the Queen. He didn't trust him.

"Very well, but please tell her that I miss her and I am sorry."

Henry called for his guards to arrest Master Cromwell and Lord Norfolk was to be taken to the tower as soon as he returned in the morning from his mission to France. Nothing would be spoken of the arrests under penalty of death. Henry also sent guards to Wolf Hall. The entire household was not allowed to leave, and every room was searched for evidence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Charles I would like you to personally oversee the search of Master Cromwell's estates and various offices. I will have the Seymours estate searched as well."

"If I might suggest the entire household to be relocated to a secure location as soon it will help with the investigation." Charles interjected. Henry had never thought of them as truly a threat and only as pawns, so he wasn't at first keen on the idea of making them leave their home.

"Do you not trust them, Charles?"

"No, your majesty, I do not. Think about it, Lady Jane lied to you about being with child, and the author of the unsigned letter is clearly a woman. It could be the lady herself since she is the only one who also was close enough to Queen Anne." Charles made sure to use her name to drive his point home, and hopefully to make Henry feel bad.

Henry sighed, he didn't want to think Jane capable of attempted murder but she didn't seem to be who he thought either. "Very well, I will order them moved to a secure location and make sure nothing is touched."

"One more thing your majesty, I offer services of some of my own men to search for I know they aren't part of the conspiracy against her majesty."

"Granted."

Charles immediately went to Master Cromwell's office, ordering all to leave and not enter. His search returned little evidence, which he had thought to be the case. As he was leaving Mary came running up to him.

"May I ask what is going on?"

"Lady Mary, I can not speak of it, not here."

"Very well." she said before pulling him into Cromwell's office. "How about now?" she demanded.

"All I can say is there is an investigation regarding the attempted murder of the Queen." Charles was not sure why he felt he could trust Mary with that information.

"I want to help her."

"My lady, why would you want to help the Queen?"

"Because, your grace, I feel as if she and I were forced into hating each other. As a game to others to watch, as they grasped for power."

Charles sighed, he wasn't sure what to do. Did he task her with something or just tell her to stay out of it. But the look on her face knew what he had to do.

"Lady Mary, you should try to be present as often as you can around court you may be able to discover something." With that he took his leave to begin his travel to Cromwell's estate in the country.

Jane had not gone quietly when the orders to remove them from Wolf Hall were read.

"The king will not stand for this." She proclaimed, acting as if it was not Henry's doing she was to be removed. After the guards had removed the Seymours and their servants no one was allowed entry until the two tasked by Charles Brandon.

"Jane, stop it" Edward scolded.

"Edward, the king loves me, he would never do this to me."

Jane only stopped throwing a tantrum when he father slapped him. "Daughter you obey the orders of the king."

During her outburst Sir William Hertford and Sir George Compton arrived, and were quickly escorted inside. Jane froze, her eyes wide as she watched the men disappear inside.

The two search for hours finding little, a few letters to Thomas Seymour from both Cromwell and the Duke of Norfolk. Those letters corroborated the information already found.

"George, I found something."

"What is it?" George handed William a locket found stuffed in a jewelry box in Jane's room.

"This isn't..." before William could finish George replied.

"Yes it is the Duke of Norfolk. It seems Mistress Seymour and the Duke were more than mere acquaintances."

Love letters were found hidden in a book from Thomas Howard to the younger Jane Seymour. They were quickly added to the pile of evidence found. With this damning evidence, they were quickly escorted by armed guards back to court.

Anne longed to go outside, but to keep her safe Charles had forbade her to do so. She watched the birds and bunnies outside, jealous of their freedom. Catherine had been wonderful to her and came to visit everyday. She knew soon she would not get to have their talks as Catherine was to take to her chambers soon.

"Anne, sister, what are you thinking about?"

"The Lady Mary, I wish I could talk to her. Tell her how much I am sorry for any thing I did to cause the king to treat her the way he did."

"Anne, you know whatever happened wasn't your fault" Madge interjected.

"I should have tried more. I let my fears get the better of me. I was so horrible to her, and if I was in her place I would never forgive me." Anne started to cry as Mary pulled her little sister close to her.

"I promise you, after your child is born I will do all I can to help you make amends with the princess." As soon as Mary said the word she cringed not knowing how Anne would react to calling the king's elder daugher, princess.

"Poor Princess Mary." Anne sniffled. "I will help you the best I can" she stated adamantly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir William Hertford and Sir George Compton, your majesty."

"So what have you found?"

"Evidence that is the most conclusive was found in the Lady Jane's room" William stated.

Henry sank into his chair, he honestly couldn't believe she was part of this conspiracy.

"We found this locket in her room, it has a picture of Lord Norfolk. Along with these love letters." George handed them to the king.

Henry held the locket tightly in his hand as he read the letters. Sentences popping out confirming the two were lovers.

"_**My dearest Jane, soon we will be together again. I long to have you back in my bed."**_

_**"My love, I know you do not care for his majesty, but this is the only way we can convince him to get rid of that failure of a niece."**_

_**"Please do not cry, my darling, remember this will help your family gain so much power."**_

"These letters were found in Sir Thomas Seymour's room, they are from both Lord Norfolk and Master Cromwell. We found nothing in Sir John & Sir Edward's chambers."

Henry sent orders to take Jane and her brother Thomas to the tower. "The whore can join her lover in hell." Henry declared.

"I want you to go back to Wolf Hall and search again, find something showing the whore's father and older brother are part of this treasonous affair."

Mary had done as Charles asked and overheard what transpired. Jane and Lord Norfolk, the thought sickened her. It was obvious to her that Jane had tried to kill the queen, and Mary knew that at one time she would have gladly welcomed her death. She took a deep breath before being shown into see her father.

"Your majesty."

"Ah, Mary, my pearl. What may I do for you?"

"Your majesty, I have heard that Catherine Brandon has given birth to a healthy girl and I would like to take my leave of court to go see her."

At first Henry had thought of denying this request due to Anne being in residence there, but since Mary wasn't privy to this knowledge and he didn't want to be suspicious he gladly granted her request.

"Thank, you father."

Mary had heard Charles would be with Catherine at Suffolk House before coming back to court. She would tell him what she learned today, and ask if possible to see Anne. Mary was anxious the entire ride to Suffolk House, but those fears were alleviated as soon as she saw Charles.

"Lady Mary" Charles was surprised to see her.

"May I speak to you privately."

"Oh course, Lady Mary."

"Charles, Jane Seymour was Lord Norfolk's lover. She and her brother Thomas are to be taken to the tower."

Charles wasn't surprised that they would discover something about Jane's involvement, but did begin to wonder how bad the fallout was going to be.

"Would I be able to speak to the Queen?" Mary asked softly in case anyone was around.

Charles nodded and led her to Anne's chambers.

"Queen Anne" Mary said softly. She was scared to be here but she had to see Anne.

"Lady Mary, what are you doing here?" Anne asked inquisitively.

"I wanted to tell you, I am sorry."

"Sorry, for what? It is I who was wrong."

Mary held back her answer of _yes it was you should have acted better towards me _and simply replied with "I know now that father used us all in his game trying to beget a son."

Anne rose to go to Mary, her pregnant belly was quite obvious now. Charles hadn't told Mary about the Queen being pregnant.

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes, it was the reason I left. I lost my son because I couldn't handle your father's affairs. I wasn't strong like your mother. I wanted my children to be born healthy."

"Children?" Mary was still in shock but she knew she heard Anne say children and not child.

"The doctor and midwives concur that I am with twins."

Anne was only five months along but looked more like seven. The two talked for hours before Charles came and retrieved Mary so she could ride with him back to court. He needed to tell the king what he found at Master Cromwell's estates.

Anne and Mary had promised to write each other and Charles would be the one to bring each other messages. They had decided the letters would be unaddressed and unsigned in case they ever fell into the wrong hands. Mary didn't tell Anne anything of what was happening at court with the arrests only that her father no longer saw Jane Seymour. She didn't want any stress to be added to the Queen's already growing worries.

When Charles and Mary arrived at Whitehall that evening, Charles was immediately brought to the king. Henry told Charles of the earlier findings.

"So Jane was Lord Norfolk's mistress?" Charles feigned being shocked.

"And by comparing the hand writing, I see now she was the woman talking about murdering my son."

Charles just nodded and listened to his extremely angry king.

"So what did you find at Master Cromwell's estate?"

"I found many letters from from all the Seymours about their plot to rid the country of the "harlot" queen." Charles gave Henry the letters, still astounded they were all so bold to keep evidence.

Henry poured through the letters astonished at how diabolical they had been.

_**"I have suggested to Jane to continue her efforts with the king's distrust of the harlot. Make sure to tell him how much the people despised the whore." **__Edward Seymour._

_**"I have begun to suspect that king will soon devise a plan to rid himself of the false queen. If he is smart he will just kill her off, maybe we could plant the seed of doubt that she would go quielty." **__John Seymour_

_**"All I can wonder is what he ever saw in the whore. She does not have any qualities that are needed as a lady in waiting, much less a queen. I wonder if I could convince him to let me keep her as a maid when I am queen." **__Jane Seymour_

Letter after letter damned them all. The trial would begin in just over a week, and the outcomes of the prisoners were already set.

"Oh Charles, I forgot to inquire, how is Catherine and your daughter?"

"Catherine and baby Anne are both doing great." Charles grinned as he stated the name they chose for their daughter.

"Anne..."

"Catherine and Queen Anne have become quite close since Anne's arrival. The Queen had made our child the most beautiful blanket I have ever laid eyes upon. I hope this doesn't not displease you, your majesty."

"No, I think it is perfect. Anne is perfect." Charles wasn't quite sure but he believed the Anne he spoke of was his wife, the woman he had allowed to be treated so badly by everyone including himself.

**Next up Trial, and deaths :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It took several weeks to gather all evidence against the accused. The trials began early in the morning a few days ago, the accused now lined up to hear the verdicts. Charles Brandon had the pleasure, or misfortune rather, to read the verdicts and sentences of the conspirators.

"Sir Thomas Boleyn, the court finds you guilty of crimes against her majesty Queen Anne. Henceforth all titles and lands will be stripped from you and turned over to King Henry VIII. You are to banished from court and barred from any contact with the Queen, you daughter Mary, and son George." Thomas Boleyn and been lucky, he knew nothing of the conspiracy against his daughter and his only crime was to mistreat his children. Thomas bowed and thanked the court profusely. He had been spared death, but he had lost as well.

"Sir Edward Seymour, enough evidence has been shown that you were aware of the conspiracy against Queen Anne. You may have not known of the attempt on her life, but you encouraged her destruction. Your sentence is death, the King has ordered it will be a quick death by the axe." Edward hung his head in shame, he had been the only one who was clearly sorry for his actions but the king was not in the mood to be merciful.

"Sir Thomas Seymour, you will follow your brother's footsteps to the block. Not only did you conspire with others to destroy the King's faith in his wife, Queen Anne, you actively participated in the plot to kill the Queen." Thomas was defiant and arrogant as always. "I never plotted against the Queen, only the harlot pretending to be the Queen." With this Henry stood up and while staring down Thomas declared "you have just earned a much more agonizing death by being drawn and quartered. You should have gone to your death with the dignity of your brother." The crowd gasped, a noble was often spared the more grisly death purely based on their station.

"Sir John Seymour, evidence shows you are only guilty of trying to gain power through use of your daughter. Nothing has shown you knew of your childrens' plans to destroy the marriage of the king. You will suffer only in way Thomas Boleyn will suffer, you will be banished from court, barred from seeing you other two daughters and have no titles or lands." Henry had thought John knew more, but he was old and knew that this punishment enough would deter his ambitions. "Furthermore you are hereby ordered to witness the deaths of your children for their crimes against the King and Queen Anne."

"Master Cromwell, you knew of the plot against the Queen, and evidence shows you are the instigating force behind this treason. You sentence is death by the axe." Cromwell broke down in tears, he tried to beg for his life only for the king to order him to quiet down or suffer Thomas Seymour's fate.

"Lord Norfolk, you supplied Lady Jane the poison to kill your own niece. You used your own mistress in this despicable affair, causing the death of the king's son and heir. There are no words for how horrendous your crime has been against the Queen. An innocent murdered for your own ambitions. Death is too good for you, but alas you will die by the axe with the others." If looks could kill, Charles would be dead where he stood. Thomas Howard could not believe the audacity of the court to condemn him.

"Lady Jane Seymour, you murdered the son of the King. You tried to kill the Queen of England. You will join the others in death, but the king as so ordered your death to be by fire." Jane had thought if she would die, the king would spare her death by fire. That his love for her would save her, she had still clung to the notion the king still cared for her. Henry stared at her with hatred in his eyes. "And by penalty of death, none shall grant you a quick death by providing you gun powder. You murdered a Prince of England, you do not deserve any mercy."

Though out the trial others had been discovered to be part of the conspiracy against the Queen, all were sentenced to die by the axe. Henry announced all executions would be held on tower hill in two days time. A more private execution within the walls of the Tower would not be given.

After the trials concluded Henry spoke to Charles about seeing Anne.

"I do not think that would be wise your majesty. She shouldn't be moved so far into her pregnancy and the stress of court could be a detriment. It would be best to allow her to have her peaceful existence until the child is born. Hearing of the executions may cause her to go into premature labor."

Henry reluctantly agreed. Charles he had noticed seemed to become extremely overprotective of the Queen.

**Slight time jump next chapter to the births of the children.**


	9. Chapter 9

Anne would begin her confinement soon, she longed for the day these babies would be born. She had spent the last few months writing back and forth to the Lady Mary. They had formed quite the bond of friendship. Catherine had come to visit her one last time before she would be truly locked away from the world.

"Your majesty, I would like you to meet my daughter Anne." Catherine went on to explain how she chose to name her after the Queen, because she wanted a name for her daughter that she equated with strength of character. Anne cradled the baby, rocking her slowly back in forth. She missed Elizabeth, she had not seen her since she left. Mary had told her how Elizabeth asked about mommy, and Mary comforted her telling her mommy was "ill" and had to get better. Mary left out that Elizabeth had "_heard of the bad men who tried to hurt mama_."

Before Catherine left she gave Anne a present "this is from the Princess Elizabeth". Inside was a beautiful locket with a picture of Elizabeth and Mary. Anne began to tear up "my daughters" is all she said.

Soon Anne was confined to her chambers, with only Madge and her sister to keep her company besides two midwives and Dr Butts who had been sent to Suffolk House under the ruse that the Duchess was quite ill and the king wanted only the best physician for Charles' wife. Anne had been sleeping when the first contraction hit, she screamed out in pain.

"Anne" Mary said quite clearly, she had been deeply asleep but the sound of Anne's cry woke her up in an instant.

Hours went bye, "one more push your majesty."

Anne soon heard the cry of her child, it was loud and piercing. She smiled only for a short while before the pain kicked in again. One of the midwives took the first child off to clean and wrap up in a blanket while Anne delivered her second very vocal and healthy child.

Before Anne was told what she had, the doctor checked on her and made sure she was completely fine.

Madge and Mary brought over the children to Anne, she could see by the blankets that she had given birth to two boys.

Anne looked down at the infants, one had his fathers red hair like his older sister Elizabeth. The other hair as dark as hers, she kissed and snuggled them. She had done what she had promised, like she would have had months early if it hadn't been for the whore Jane Seymour. But then she knew she wouldn't have had these beautiful little ones.

"What will you name them?" Mary asked.

"Will you have the king name them?" Madge inquired.

Anne wanted to quip that the king lost all rights to her sons when he helped kill her other son.

"Can you please send for Charles and Catherine?"

"Yes your majesty"

A few minutes later Charles and Catherine entered, seeing the wonderful news of two sons had been born.

Anne looked up from cooing at the boys. "I would like you all to meet Prince Charles and Prince George. Charles would you like to hold your namesake?" Charles cradled the little red headed child close. Catherine was holding George "they are beautiful, your majesty."

"Well I guess we need to inform the king" Anne sighed.

Charles started to fidget a bit, "Anne, we sent for the king when you went into labor. He ordered me too, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I knew I couldn't keep them a secret. But is the Lady Mary coming as well."

"I sent word to her at Hatfield to come immediately with Princess Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, my sweet child"

Anne fell fast asleep the children tucked in their cradles. Mary and Madge stayed up rocking the princes.

Henry arrived the next morning shortly after Lady Mary and Elizabeth.

"So Charles, do I have an heir?"

"Yes your majesty." Charles refused to elaborate.

"Take me to the Queen."

"Your Majesty, she is still asleep, Lady Shelton will let us know when she wakes. She should be ready to see you soon, she fell asleep shortly after she gave birth early last night."

Henry wanted to protest but could see Charles was not going to let him see her. The king did not know, Anne was already awake and visiting with her daughter and Mary.

Anne sighed, "I guess we should let him see the boys"

"He doesn't deserve these angels" Lady Mary quipped.

Anne giggled, "Mary, sweetheart, we can not speak like that when he comes in the room."

Lady Mary looked at Anne and smiled. "Well I guess not, but it would be fun to see his expression."

"Mama, why do George and Charlie look different."

Anne looked at the little princess, realizing she was talking about their hair. The boys surprisingly looked very much alike in all other ways. "Because sweetie, Charles got your daddy's hair therefore George had to have hair like mama's"

"That makes sense, they shared you."

As the three continued to talk Henry walked into the room, startled to see Lady May and Elizabeth in the room.

"What is going on?" he asked confused.

"Henry, my love, the Princess Mary and Princess Elizabeth came to see the new princes." Anne stared down Henry as she could tell he was not pleased with Anne calling Mary a Princess but before he could chastise her Mary spoke up,

"Father, meet your sons, Princes Charles and Prince George."

"Sons, we have two sons. And are they healthy and strong?"

"As strong as any child can be."

After a while, Mary took Elizabeth out of the room leaving Anne with Henry.

"Henry, I gave your sons. I ask only for one thing of you."

"Anything."

"Officially make Mary a Princess again."

"But I can't, you know that. She is illegitimate."

"Yes in eyes of the law, but you are the King of England. She was born when you thought you were married to Katherine legally. Please give her this, along with Charles and Catherine she has been the one who supported me the most. I love her like my own daughter. Please."

"Very well, but she will not be in line to rule."

Anne just nodded.

After Anne's churching, she and the children were moved back to court. Until now she knew nothing of the executions, the crimes against her.

"Anne, we need to talk."

"About?"

"While you were away, a great crime had been discovered. Our son, was not lost due to any actions of yours. I am so sorry I blamed you, we learned that your uncle Thomas Howard and his mistress Jane Seymour plotted against you. You had been poisoned, they tried to murder you but it failed."

"You let that whore do this to me."

"Anne, please, I didn't know anything about it."

"But if you hadn't been with her, this wouldn't have happened." Anne began to cry.

Mary ran into the room. "Father, what did you say to her." Mary pulled Anne close to her.

"I just.."

"Just what, told her your whore murdered her son." Mary spat. She was angry, so angry. She knew her father had to tell Anne, but the murder of a child was so evil.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Father no, I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you didn't mean to hurt Anne, but you have to understand her child was murdered."

Henry nodded, he had never felt so horrible in his life. This woman, his wife, his queen, he had put her in harms way for lust. Mary was right, he was wrong. Henry broke down crying.

_Great now I have two crying monarchs to deal with _Mary thought.

"Madge, go get Charles Brandon."

Charles and Mary slowly explained to Anne what happened. Henry sat listening, he felt horrible and ashamed. By the end of the night, Mary and Charles left the room leaving Henry holding Anne as they slept. There relationship was beginning to heal, but there was a long road ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry announced by royal decree the new line of succession to the people. Upon his death the crown would go to his sons Prince Charles and Prince George as joint monarchs. The next in line would be the first male heir born to either son, if no male heirs, then the Princess Elizabeth's male children. Along with this announcement came the reinstatement of Mary as Princess of the England.

Mary's first outing as Princess once more was a surprise from Anne. Today was January 7, exactly one year after her mother's death. Mary had never been allowed to see her mother after she was sent from court, or mourn openly after her death. Her father had even forbade anyone to tell Mary where she was buried. Anne looked up at Mary as they approached Peterborough Cathedral.

"Princess Mary, would you please do me a small favor."

"Anything, your majesty."

Anne gave Mary a blindfold, and signaled to the guards to make sure all were quiet outside. She didn't want anyone to ruin this for Mary. Anne helped guide Mary through the Cathedral before finally stopping.

"Mary, now close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to."

Mary really wasn't sure what was going on as she felt the blindfold was removed.

"Now open them." Mary's eyes fluttered open and tears began to run down her face instantly. She was standing in front of her mother's grave.

"I will leave you to grieve, sweetheart" Anne said as she hugged Mary.

Mary grabbed Anne's hand. "Please stay with me."

The two walked closer to the marble slab marking Katherine's burial spot hand in hand.

"I miss you mother."

The two spent the rest of the day at the Cathedral, leaving only shortly before dark so they could be back at Kimbolton Castle. Anne had arranged for the two of them to stay there as a holiday from court. Part of Mary's reconnection with her mother.

"Charles"

"Yes your majesty." Charles couldn't wait until Anne and Mary returned, the king was beginning to drive him crazy with all his planning.

"Now when the Princess and Queen return, should we have Prince Henry, visible or should it be a surprise."

Charles sighed, Henry hadn't shut up since Anne took Mary to see her mother's grave.

"Henry, I would think it would be best to introduce him formally after the Queen and Princess return. Might I suggest, we have Catherine help you plan this party."

"Brilliant idea, send for her at once."

"Yes, your majesty."

Mary and Anne were due to arrive back at Hampton Court today. Elizabeth, Charles and George had been brought from Hatfield and were currently in the royal nursery.

"Your majesties."

"Brother, how I have missed you." Anne hadn't seen her brother since she left court.

"I am well. I am sure you have heard, that Jane died of the sweating sickness shortly after you left court."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, brother, I had not heard"

"Princess Mary, I am so glad to see you are well."

"Thank you, your sister gave me the most wonderful gift."

The three walked towards the nursery to see the young child.

"MARY!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she rain towards her sister.

"Did you miss me, Mary?"

"Yes little sister"

Anne went to look down at her handsome little boys. They were so cute lying cuddled together.

"Queen Anne, Princess Mary, Lord Rochford your presence is requested by the king."

"Sleep tight my little ones." Anne went and hugged Elizabeth. "Mommy loves you so much my angel."

As the party left the nursery, Anne took Mary's hand. She had no clue what was awaiting them but she could tell before they left they Henry was planning something.

Charles led the Queen and Princess to their thrones. Henry looked almost giddy.

Henry, well Catherine Brandon, had organized a wonderful party for the Princess. A masque and musicians performed. Henry Norris came over to the king bringing him a small box.

"Mary, my pearl, I give you this on this most happy day"

He slowly opened to reveal the most beautiful pearl and ruby necklace.

"Mary, that is so pretty and perfect for you." Anne added.

"This is not your only surprise."

"Lords and Ladies, Prince Henry of France"

Anne looked at Henry, could he have actually found a match for Mary. Anne could hoped so, Mary so deserved happiness and a chance of a family.

"Your majesties, Princess Mary."

"I King Henry VIII, am happy to announce the betrothal of my beautiful daughter, Princess Mary, to Prince Henry of France"

Mary squeezed Anne's hand tightly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Her life was changing so much, but for the better.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Mary and Prince Henry had a wonderfully happy marriage with many children. She named her first daughter Katherine after her mother and her youngest was name Anne after the woman who changed her life so much. From passionately hating Queen Anne, Mary learned to love her and saw that England loved her as well. She admired the strength she showed, and she would never forget how she outplayed the King that fateful day in 1536. She even returned to England in 1571 as the chief mourner at Queen Anne's funeral, since her own sons and daughters were unable to attend based on royal protocol. She hadn't returned five years prior when her father died, but she mourned him as well. Anne and Henry were buried together at Hampton Court, and only shared the sacred space with there youngest daughter who died at the age of just six years old. Princess Rachel had caught the sweating sickness in 1542 and unlike her mother and older brother Anthony she did succumbed only 2 days after her symptoms were noticed.

Prince George and his brother Prince Charles ruled the kingdom as joining monarchs, for never had brothers been so close. George outlived his twin by only 3 days, passing on the title of King to Charles' oldest son Prince Henry to become King Henry XI. Elizabeth had married Prince Phillip of Spain and lived to the age of 81 and her children went on to shape much of Spanish history. She named her youngest daughter after her little sister. Upon her death she wished to be buried in England for as much as she learned to love her home in Spain, and her children's realm she wished to be with her mother and father. With special permission from King Henry XI, Elizabeth the Queen of Spain was buried at Hampton Court. Only the four royals were ever buried there in the little Chapel Royal.

**Henry & Anne's Children**

Prince Elizabeth  
>Prince Charles &amp; Prince George<br>Prince Anthony  
>Princess Emma<br>Princess Rachel

**Mary & Henry's Children**

Princess Katherine  
>Prince Francis<br>Prince Arthur  
>Princess Sarah<br>Prince Nicholas  
>Princess Rose<br>Princess Anne

**Elizabeth & Phillip's Children**

Prince George & Princess Bridget  
>Princess Anne<br>Princess Mary & Princess Beatrice  
>Prince Joseph<br>Prince Walter  
>Prince Richard &amp; Princess Rachel<p> 


End file.
